Green Lantern (Franz Adler)
If you're looking for a different Green Lantern, try here Biography Franz Wilhelm August von Adler was born in Schloss Adler near Vöhrenbach in Germany, the son of Freiherr (Baron) Karl Wilhelm August von Adler and his wife Adriénne von Adler (born Dubois). He grew up in the castle, but went to the local public school, often trekking the forests around Vöhrenbach after school. He also received private tutoring in English and French at the behest of his mother. After graduation, he studied English and Russian at Paris-Sorbonne. At Paris-Sorbonne, Franz met Juliette Broussard, a fellow student. She brought out the wild side of him, introducing him to alcohol and drugs. Their relationship ended after two years, his drug abuse shortly after, but the wild side remained. After graduating from Paris-Sorbonne, he went to Los Angeles and became a stuntman, a choice that estranged him from his parents. He worked as a stuntman for two years, before returning to Germany. He reconciled with his parents and moved into a penthouse studio in Vöhrenbach, fifteen minutes from the Schloss Adler. He still took stuntman jobs, but more rarely, supplementing his income with a weekly stint as a tour guide at the Schloss. Genesis One day, Franz Adler was riding through the forests near Vöhrenbach, when he felt an urge to go deeper into the forests. There he found a strange green ring and an equally strange green lantern. Putting on the ring, he was greeted by the holographic image of Ka'tral, the previous wearer of the ring, who informed him that he was the last Green Lantern and gave him some pointers on the use of the ring. The next day, the ring began to "ding" and Franz followed it to the Moon, where he came across the rebuilt Watchtower. Here, he managed to get himself into a fight with Superman, thinking the Watchtower was a structure belonging to a threat to Earth, and the "dinging" meaning that the ring was alerting him to the threat. In reality, the "dinging" was the Watchtower calling the old members of the Justice League... Powers Green Energy Conduit: The ring uses Green energy supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of green light. This energy is the green light of willpower of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. A Green Lantern's ring, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that is bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Some of the abilities that a Green Lantern Ring has shown are: *''Energy Projection:'' The ring can be used to fire blasts of Oan energy or create weapons. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The ring can be used to produce kryptonite and kryptonite radiation. The weapon's power is more an indication of the will of the user. Certain users (i.e. Hal Jordan) have been powerful enough to stagger even Superman. *''Force Field:'' The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Green Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting him from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field while body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his sole source of life support. The force field seems to be created instantaneously whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. *''Energy Constructs:'' The ring can form constructs of Oan energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A Green Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of pure bright green energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a Green Lantern is fueling it with their willpower. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the willpower of the Green Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. For example, Kyle Rayner was an artist, so his constructs reflect his strong imagination. John Stewart was an architect so his constructs often appeared mechanical as if he designed them in his mind before making them a reality. *''Energy Absorption:'' The ring can absorb and store other energies. Doing so does NOT replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. *''Flight:'' By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. A Green Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Green Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of light speed in normal space. Flight has been shown at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. *''Superhuman Strength:'' While not superstrength of the conventional sense, a Lantern while using constructs created by the ring becomes capable of lifting/moving tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Abilities *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery:' Franz's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind him of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. *'Operational Equipment:' He's an excellent pilot and is also versed in most military equipment. *'Advanced Scout:' Franz is a very gifted scout. *'Multi-lingual:' He is fluent in English, Russian and German. He might be able to speak other languages. Equipment Current *'Green Lantern Power Battery:' Franz's Power Battery holds the entire supply of energy from the Central Power Battery since its destruction on Oa by the Chrell, effectively making it the new Central Power Battery. The battery recharges Franz's power whenever he holds his ring close to it and utters the Green Lantern oath. With few exceptions the Power Ring is limited to a 24 hour charge and must be recharged in the Power Battery on a daily basis. It is widely believed that Franz's battery is the only one left in existence. *'Green Lantern Ring:' Also known as a Power Ring, it is a piece of jewelry that grants the wearer incredible powers. It is considered by some to be the most powerful weapon in the known universe. Depending on the skill and willpower of the wearer, it can do almost anything. The ring worn by Franz is believed to be the last one in existence, the others being destroyed by the Chrell. Limitations He is subject to all human vulnerabilities. Active Threads *Genesis: Blackest Night *JLA: From the Ashes... Category:Characters (WH)Category:HeroesCategory: Males (WH)Category:Jagtai (WH)